


Leader of her People

by Leyna55 (Leyna)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-23
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna55
Summary: Teyla dressed as a Tudor princess.Digital Painting





	Leader of her People

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/leader_of_her_people_by_leyna55-1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For a DeviantArt challenge. 
> 
> I came up with a convoluted explanation as to WHY Teyla is dressed up in Tudor costume, but who am I kidding. This was just a blatant excuse to paint something pretty. The costume is based on one of Glenda Jackson's from the TV series Elizabeth R. No aim for historical accuracy!
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007. Digital painting using Corel Painter.


End file.
